For Bravery and Valour
by Beatleboy62
Summary: After discovering and oddity in a history book, Princess Celestia exposes a hidden piece of Equestrian history for Twilight. After only scratching the surface, Twilight soon discovers that this story holds more than she expected.


_For Bravery and Valour_

_Chapter 1:Index_

"_Although a soldier by profession, I have never felt any sort of fondness for war, and I have never advocated it, except as a means of peace."_

_-Ulysses S. Grant, United States General and 18__th__ President of the United States_

"Spike, has the mail arrived yet?" Twilight asked.

"For the fifteenth time no, if it had I would have told you already."

"I'm sorry Spike, I'm just really anxious to take a look at this new book, there's a specific time in it I need to read about."

"Can't you just read it in one of the other of the hundreds of history books you have lying around? I don't think the past changes very often."

The purple mare looked at the stacks of history books around her, "That's just the thing, in every single book I have on Equestrian History, there's a period of time missing, nearly one hundred years ago for about a five years' time. There's no explanation, no reasoning, just a big gap. I was hoping that this most recently published book would hold the answer."

Suddenly, there was a knock, er, thud at the door. Opening it up, Spike was handed a package by the Mail Mare, Derpy Hooves. She smiled before flying off saying "Muffin rake stone radish!"

Twilight quickly lifted the package out of Spike's hands with her magic, ripping the brown paper covering with vigor. She looked at the book for a moment, appreciating the new-book-smell and crackle of the new leather binding, before quickly browsing to the section she wanted. She stared at the page with deep intent, but, to no avail. This book was just a blank spot as well.

"Ugh!" Twilight angrily shouted, falling backwards. "Did those five years just not even exist? Did the time stream for some reason dry up? WHY IS THERE NOTHING THERE FOR CELESTIA'S SA-." She stopped, thinking. "Spike, take a letter." She stated.

Spike picked up the quill and parchment from the desk across the room. "Ready when you are."

Twilight nodded, "Dear Princess Celestia," She began, "There's been something I really need to ask you, it has nothing to do with magic or friendship, but with history. In every single history book I have, there's a period of about 5 years where there's just no information, and I was wondering if you could clear this up for me. Did nothing happen during this time? Was there a fire in the Hall of Records that took out this information? Any information would be greatly appreciated. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

Spike rolled up the letter, tying it with a ribbon, before sending it to the castle via his fire breath.

"Hopefully you won't have to buy any more history books after this." Spike teased.

The Next Day…

Twilight was sitting in front of a window in her room, reading about the Great Apple Famine when something outside her window caught her eye. It was the Pegasus Guards, coming down to Ponyville pulling a cart behind them. She just knew it had something to do with her letter. She rushed downstairs, walking outside with Spike in tow. As the Guards came to a halt in front of the library, they announced, "Princess Celestia requests your presence at Canterlot Castle Ms. Sparkle."

Twilight nodded, anxiously getting into the chariot. When Spike got in behind her, the Guards glared at him, "And only Ms. Sparkle." Spike complied, getting out. "Sorry Spike," Twilight apologized, keeping a sheepish smile, "This must be important." Spike nodded as the Pegasai began to flap their wings, pulling the chariot behind them. '_Whatever it is,'_ Twilight thought to herself, '_I just hope I'm not in any trouble.'_

When Twilight arrived at the castle, she proceeded to the throne room, where Princesses Celestia was sitting, with a stoic look on her face. Without a word, Celestia motioned to the guards, having them all leave the room. Once they were alone, Celestia spoke up.

"I can tell what you're thinking. Yes, this is about your letter." She sighed, continuing. "I could not tell you in a letter due to the gravity of the situation, you, Twilight, are now part of a small group of ponies who have requested why there is no information on the time period you queried. I cannot lie when I say that I purposely had that information eliminated from all books and media, even going as far to have the minds erased of ponies that had knowledge of the event magically."

"But, why Princess?" Twilight asked.

"Because," Celestia continued, "I never want it to happen again."

Twilight had a confused look on her face, trying to think of what could have possibly caused Princess Celestia to do all of this. Celestia noticed this, and motioned for Twilight to follow her.

"Come," she said, "I cannot simply tell you. I must show you."

Twilight followed Princess Celestia down a hallway that held rooms and rooms of information, more than Twilight ever hoped she could read in a lifetime. As they went farther and farther down the hall, they progressed deeper into the castle, deeper than Twilight had ever been before. The halls smelled musty and unkempt, with rotting tapestries on the walls carpets that had long since lost their color. Most of the doors even had locks on them, as if the knowledge inside was forbidden. They soon stopped at a door that looked just like every other door in the hall, save for the fact that this door had four locks on it. Celestia produced a key out of her crown and opened each creaking lock.

The door creaked open on its own, revealing a room of darkness. Twilight could smell a sharp metallic smell, old wood, rusting metal, and a scent similar to…rotting eggs? Using her magic, Celestia lit several lanterns around the room, revealing large, hulking, rusting metal beasts, bookshelves lining the walls with thousands of books, large marble tables with old yellowing maps of Equestria, and strange small pieces of equipment of all shapes and sizes, littering the floor around them.

"This," Princess Celestia said, "Is a collection of some of the remnants of the last great war."


End file.
